The Misty Diaries
by Denmi-Sama
Summary: Go back to the old days using Misty's Diary! In chronological order with the Pokemon Series, Misty records important events, her personal opinions and feelings while journeying with Ash, Brock and Pikachu. Who knows what else she reveals in her journal?
1. Episodes 1 through 16

The Misty Diaries

**Episode 2**

Dear Diary,

Today I met this boy name Ash. He was carrying an injured Pikachu. Then he stole my bike! Can you believe it?! Some wanna-be pokemon master stole my bike! I followed him all the way back to the Pokemon Center in Viridian city. There was these members from Team Rocket that tried to steal the pokemon, but they were defeated. Something tells me that we're going to be seeing them soon. The Pikachu that I mentioned earlier is now fully recovered. Ash and I are going to spend the night at the Pokemon Center. There's no way I'm going to let him off the hook!

It wasn't very long since I left my sisters back in Cerulean. I'm just sick and tired of always being labeled as "the fourth sister". I wanted to start my own journey, but I guess that'll have to wait until Ash pays me back. I took this journal along so I can record everything that I experienced. Let's see, the bike costs 25000 Yen, so I'll have to remember to add interest and late fees… I'll tell Ash the bike was 30,000 Yen.

**Episode 3**

Dear Diary,

Oh my god! We're in Viridian Forest. Ash just doesn't understand me. He knows that I hate bugs with a passion, and yet he insists that I befriend Caterpie. I went to bed mad at Ash, so I can't really sleep. Oh that disgusting bug is talking to Pikachu. It looks like it's staring at the moon. Who knows what they're talking about... As long as I don't make a sound, it shouldn't notice that I'm still awake. It looks like I'll be with Ash for awhile yet, since he pretty much has no money. I'll stop here… I'm pretty sleepy.

Later that day

And we're still in Viridian Forest. By sheer luck, Ash defeated Team Rocket, again, with his Caterpie. I didn't realize how a bug could be so brave. Ash made me feel bad about the way I treated his pokemon, so I decided to make-up with it. But instead it evolved to an ugly Metapod. It's so freaky-looking. " I can't wait to leave this place! Ash was pretty impressive as well. I was too hard on him before. Even though he still has no idea about battling, he's getting there. It's going to be a long road ahead of us.

**Episode 4**

Dear Diary,

I HATE BEEDRILL! We were almost stung by a sworn of them. Thankfully, Ash's Metapod evolved to a Butterfree (a much cuter pokemon… even though it's still a bug) and put all of the Beedrill to sleep. I have come to realize that boys can be just an immature and stubborn as girls. And I thought my sisters were bad… Right now, Ash is just sitting by a tree stump, letting his Butterfree and Pigeotto fly around, while Pikachu's sitting on his shoulder. From here… he kind of looks cute. At what am I saying! Must have been some sort of dust in my eyes. We'll be heading to Pewter city soon.

**Episode 5**

Dear Diary,

Ash was so stubborn! I asked him if he wanted to borrow one of my water-type pokemon, and he said that he'll earn a badge his own way. _So noble of him…_ Well, Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader is now accompanying us. We met his dead-beat father and his brothers and sisters. I kind of felt bad for him, but now he can go on his own journey. And those boys tried to lose me today. Of course it didn't work. Apparently, they don't know that I'm part of the Cerulean Gym, and that I exercise regularly with all of my sister's pokemon. It seems that a guy named Gary has a bone to pick with Ash, or the other way around. Ash was ticked off when he found out that Gary had already past him. Boys are so stupid.

**Episode 12**

Dear Diary,

Sorry, I was beginning to forget to write in here. We have come and gone in Cerulean City, I have met with my sisters and in a way, made peace with them. (In a way…) Ash received his second badge, and of course he didn't earn it. Technically he didn't defeat me, although my sisters declared him the winner. They told me that I stood no chance against his Pikachu, and that if it wasn't for him, the Gym would have been destroyed.

Ash was on a winning streak until we met A.J., the undefeated trainer. A.J. needed 100 wins in order to start on his journey to become a pokemon master. It was interesting to see how Ash handled the loss. Of course he didn't take it well, but that boy needed to learn a lesson or two.

We then visited a Pokemon academy, for trainers who want to participate in the Pokemon Regionals without the need to travel and earn badges. There was this "preppy" girl. Oh she made me so mad. Ash and Brock were "drooling" over her picture. That was disgusting to watch. In the end, it was better to just earn your badges. Why pay for boarding school when you can enjoy all of life's experiences on your own?

We have three new friends on our team: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Ash surprised me all three times also. He was so dedicated to Bulbasaur, and proud to be its trainer. Charmander was an abandoned pokemon, and Brock took so much care for it. In the end though, Ash was given Charmander. But when it came to Squirtle, it threatened to dye my hair purple! I was outraged! But Ash came through in the end… just like he always have done. Who knows, maybe I've been discrediting him a bit.

**Episode 13**

Dear Diary,

Ash caught a Krabby, but he was so worried about it, that we ended up visiting an old lighthouse to call Professor Oak. I was really surprised at how much he really doesn't know about being a Pokemon trainer. Sometimes I truly wonder why he was even qualified to be one in the first place. Sure he's 10, but is that all it takes to be one?

The pokemon researcher that we met was named Bill. He's an oddball, dressing up as ancient Pokemon to understand how they felt. He said that there was a rare pokemon, the only one of its kind, which he heard time and time again. We finally got to see it. It sounded so beautiful. Brock asked me to dance. I never realize how perfect he is! He can clean, cook, even knows the Waltz! A true gentleman. Too bad he always get rejected by the ladies. I wonder why Ash can't be like Brock? He's the complete opposite: useless, immature, simple-minded and impulsive. He even has hat hair! He really only cares about his pokemon…

It's been a few months since our journey started, and so far, he still hasn't paid me back. I think I'm going to increase the price to 35,000 Yen…

**Episode 14**

Dear Diary,

Ah that Nurse Joy at Vermilion said that _when two people fight, they really care about each other_… phooey! I don't think Ash cares about me in the least bit. He thinks that I'm only around because I want my bike. It's not wrong for him to think that way, seeing as how I've repeated that time and time again. But at least I look out for him. He's the one who's truly a meat-head! He only thinks about pokemon, badges, and his rival Gary. Oh looks like we're heading to the gym now. Gee, can't a girl have a few minutes to herself to write in her journal?

**Later that day**

Ash faced the gym leader, Lt. Surge twice: The first time, Pikachu was defeated, and the second, it was victorious. Brock came up with the perfect strategy! He said that Ash should use speed-type attacks that Raichu couldn't have possibly learned. Lt. Surge revealed during Ash's first match that he evolved his Pikachu into a Raichu as soon as he caught it. Brock's so smart. I'm telling you, Brock is too perfect. Maybe he should be the trainer instead of Ash. But we were all rooting for his and Pikachu's win. Even Jesse, James and Meowth cheered them on. And they possibly thought that we wouldn't recognize them. They only had purple and red hair, carrying the Team Rocket logo for a banner, and having the only talking Meowth for a pokemon. They're not very bright. Finally, Ash can brag about winning his own badge for once.

**Episode 15**

Dear Diary,

YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THE S.S. ANNE! IT'S AMAZING!!! We were given free tickets to board the ship! How lucky were we!? There were so many pokemon trainers! I got to meet some water-pokemon trainers, just like me! This one guy had such a gorgeous Dewgong, and this other trainer had a powerful Seaking. I was going to battle them, but then I saw Ash battling a Radicate. After it was a "draw", we decided to explore around the S.S. Anne. Of course, we didn't get very far since we were stuffing out faces. " Hmm, I wonder why Ash looks down…

**The rest of the entry is illegible due to water damage…**

**Episode 16**

Misty: _going through her stuff while on the raft ::_ Oh no…! _:: takes out her soggy diary ::_

Ash: Misty? What's up?

Misty: _:: sigh ::_ My diary. It's ruined…

Pikachu: Pika? _:: goes and touches it ::_

Brock: You were keeping a diary this whole time? When did you make time to write in it?

Ash: Yeah! I never had seen you make any entries.

Misty: Every girl makes a spare moment to write her thoughts down…_ :: tries to turn the pages, but most of the pages are stuck together ::_ Aw and I really liked this notebook too.

Ash: Don't worry Misty! When we reach land, we'll get you a new journal! An even better one! It'll even be waterproof!

Misty: _:: nods ::_ Thanks Ash. in mind: I think that was the first time he was really sincere with me…

**After James kicked Magikarp**

Misty: RUN AWAY!

_:: The group began to get away from Gyrados ::_

**After being attacked by Gyrados' Dragon Rage**

Ash: HEY BROCK! MISTY! PIKACHU! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, DON'T LET GO!!!

Misty: _:: in mind: I'll try my best! I won't let go of you Ash! Please, hang on tight Ash! Oh no, I'm beginning to lose my grip! Ah- Brock let go::_

**The group became separated and sucked into the cyclone**


	2. Episodes 17 through 18

The Misty Diaries: Part II

(( Note: I'm sorry if the next couple of "entries" are not in the diary-like format. I just wanted to capture Misty's thoughts, even if she "doesn't" have her journal handy. The Diary-like format will return in time for Part III ))

Episode 17

Misty: _:: in mind while unconscious: What happened? Are we dead? Did we survive? What if we're separated? Is Ash still alive? What about Brock? Am I even alive::_

**Ash is trying to shake Misty awake **

Misty: _:: in mind while unconscious: I feel a moving motion in my shoulder… and I can… hear him… I can hear Ash::_

**Misty slowly wakes, and sees Ash now trying to wake up Brock**

Misty:_ :: in mind: He's alive… they're both alive… thank goodness…::_

(( Sidenote: Watching this episode again was hilarious! Now I realize that Meowth and Bulbasaur were drunk! XD Possibly Squirtle too, but it doesn't look like it was))

Misty: _:: while helping Brock with some firewood ::_ Hey Brock? Do you think we'll ever get out of here?

Brock: Honestly, _:: looking at Ash while he finds some sort of flint-like materials_ :: I don't know. The best thing we can do for now is to find some shelter, and then look for a way out of this island in the morning.

Ash: _:: in mind: Pikachu, all of you, hang in there. Just stick together… ::_

Misty: _:: looking at Ash, then thinking: Ash must be devastated. He lost four of his pokemon. I would be very upset too. I hope we can find them in the morning… ::_

(( Sidenote #2: When the group crashed into the water, shouldn't have Charmander died? Oo" ))

**After all of the confusion…**

Misty: Hey look! That tourist was right! It's Porta Vista!!

Ash: All Right! The Beach!

Brock: Let's go!

Misty: _:: in mind: Wow, we went from the worst-case scenario, to the beach! Not only was it a miracle that we survived… well actually… it is a miracle! Who would have thought that we were in a Pokemon theme park this whole time::_

Episode 18

(( Sidenote: This Episode titled "Beauty and the Beach" was severely edited, almost to the point of disgracefulness! My entry will be based on the unedited version, even though I'm following the English dub. To watch the unedited version, look it up on Youtube! It's really quite funny!))

Misty: _:: approaching the beach with her swimsuit on ::_ Hey guys! I thought we were going to meet by the snack bar? _:: in mind: I never noticed how strong-built Brock is? I guess a few years does make a huge difference… ::_

Ash, Brock and Pikachu: …

Misty: Hmm? What's wrong?

Ash: … nothing. It's just weird to see you actually look like a girl…

Misty: WHAT?! _:: grabbing her beach ball ::_ Well see how this looks! _:: hits Ash with the ball, causing him to go underwater :: in mind: How dare him! I don't look like a tomboy all the time! I do like to dress up once in a while! This is what happens when I travel with just guys… ::_

**During the Boat Ride**

Ash: Misty! Isn't this fun?

Misty: Yep! Who knew that Brock had rich friends here…

Brock: Wait a minute… what do you mean?!

**After the group collided with Team Rocket**

Ash: Something broke! I can't steer!

Misty: _:: scared, started to hang onto Ash ::_

**((CRASH))**

**Later that day **

The gang: _:: after being insulted by Team Rocket :: Grrrr…_

Misty: We'll show them! Let's all work together and beat that restaurant!

Ash: Ok sounds like a plan! Our pokemon can help pass out flyers, hey Misty! You, along with Bulbasaur, can help serve the plates out to the customer!

Misty: Do you really think I can do that?

Ash: Of course you can! You look great in your bathing suit! I'm sure you'll do fine!

Misty: _:: slightly blushing ::_ Ok then, I'll give it a shot. _:: in mind: Wow, Ash complimented me… Ah why am I blushing?! For every good thing he says, there's a thousand more bad ones. ::_

**While working at the Restaurant…**

Misty: What's wrong Bulbasaur? _:: goes to check on it, then slips on a banana peel :: realizes that the food landed on some customers ::_ Owww… _:: gasp ::_ I'm so sorry!

Customer: WHY DON'T YOU TRY LOOKING WHERE YOU'RE GOING!

Misty: _:: in mind: I can't yell back at this guy. Ash and everyone is counting on me to do this job ::_ I'm really sorry, sir!

Ash: Misty! Are you ok:: _helping her up :: while looking at the customer ::_ Give her a break! She just made an honest mistake!

Customer: Oh yeah, well here's another honest mistake! _:: announcing to everyone: LET'S GO TO THE RESTAURANT NEXT DOOR! AT LEAST THEY KNOW HOW TO TREAT THEIR CUSTOMERS::_

Ash: _:: looking at Misty while all of the customers were leaving ::_ Are you ok? Don't worry about that guy. Business will be back in no time!

Misty: _:: nods yes ::_ I'm fine. I'm sorry I disappointed you…

Ash: What do you mean? You did a great job! Now let's clean this mess up and start again! _:: goes to get a mop ::_

Misty: _:: in mind: Oh Ash…:: starting to blush ::_

**During the Pokemon Beauty Contest**

Misty:: behind the curtains :: in mind: I hope I can win the contest for Mo. Ash, I hope you're cheering for me… ::

**The curtains open up…**

Misty: _:: in mind: It's not like I'm embarrassed to perform in front of everyone. I've been in front of many audiences before… :: mumbling to herself while waving her hand: This is totally embarrassing and degrading but we need the money, ha. ::_

(( Sidenote: The following is from the original Japanese episode of "Beauty and the Beach" … I swear to you guys! XD Here, if you don't believe me: http://uk. ))

Jesse: _:: pushing Misty off to the side ::_ Sorry, but we're going to win!

Misty: JAMES?! AREN'T YOU A BOY?!

James: _:: dressed as a woman with boobs… yes, he has boobs… XD ::_ What does it matter if I'm this beautiful?

Jesse: Don't waste our time, get lost.

Misty: _:: pissed ::_

James: Look! I can even make my chest bigger! _:: goes to inflate them ::_

Misty: _:: shocked, has a "WTF" kind of face on ::_

James: _:: while posing ::_ Finished.

Brock: _:: as the announcer ::_ Suddenly, two mistresses appeared. But will the judges think their appearance is rude?

**The crowd's going wild!**

Brock: It's perfectly fine! Everyone has welcomed them!

Jesse:: to Misty :: How's that?

Misty: YY :: tearing ::

James: _:: while holding his boobs and juggling them ::_ Wait until you're older and have these.

**After, Gary's girls' appear.**

Misty: _:: off-stage while looking at the girls from Gary's group ::_ With a build-up like that, the judges won't even give me a second look…

Jesse: _:: off-stage ::_ I'm more beautiful than all of them! He's blind!

James: I'm sexier too! (( Sidenote #3: OMFG!!! XD ))

Misty: _:: in mind: Now I'll never win the money for Mo. And I'll disappoint everyone who worked so hard to get the business up and running… ::_

**While Gary and Ash bicker…**

Misty: _:: watching from off-stage :: mumbling to herself: Ash is a great trainer! Go get him Ash! Prove to Gary that you're better than him:: watching Brock intervene ::_ Oh, he always constricts Ash… he should just let Ash give Gary a piece of his mind. Ash has my full support!

Ash: EVERYONE! JUST STAY CALM! THAT IS NOT A REAL GYRADOS! TEAM ROCKET'S TRYING TO RUIN THE POKEMON CONTEST!

Misty: _:: watching Ash while smiling ::_

**After they got rid of Team Rocket**

Ash: We have to go too, mom. I'm going to make you proud of me.

Misty: _:: in mind: I'm sure she's already proud of you, Ash. ::_

**As the group leaves the beach**

Ash: Hey Misty!

Misty: Hmm? What is it, Ash?

Ash: _:: while pulling out a empty journal decorated with all water-type pokemon ::_ Since Mo gave us some money for all of the hard work we did, I went to the book store and picked this up for you! _:: gives Misty the notebook ::_

Brock: Well, that was a surprise!

Misty: _:: while holding onto her new Journal_ :: I can't accept this, Ash. I can buy my own!

Ash: I know. _:: smiling at her ::_ I think it's a good idea to log in your journey. It would be great to reread our adventures together.

Misty: _:: while blushing, in mind: Now he wants to read my journal::_

Brock: Ash, you really don't know anything about girls! You can't read their diaries! It's top secret information.

Misty: _:: teasing Ash ::_ Yeah Ash!

Ash: Oh… Ok then, I guess. _:: looks a little disappointed ::_

Misty: _:: in mind: Well, maybe, someday we can read it together. ::_

Ash: I guess I'll have to find my own way of saving my memories then… _:: looks at his pokeballs, badges and Pikachu ::_

Pikachu: Pikapi! _:: smiles at him ::_

Misty: _:: putting the diary in her bag, next to the her old damaged one_ :: Thanks Ash. It's really pretty. _:: in mind: I'll start writing in it first thing in the morning… ::_


	3. Episodes 19 through 23

The Misty Diaries: Part III

Misty: _:: opening the page to begin writing her first new entry ::_

**There's a note written in the first page:**

**To: Misty**

**I hope this journal will keep track of all of our adventures! Please be as detailed as possible! I want you to remember all the good times we'll have together! And don't forget to note how great a Pokemon Master I am becoming! **

**Ash**

Misty: _:: in mind: Ok Ash… I will. ::_

Episode 19

Dear Diary,

I'm starting anew with this journal that Ash got for me. It really was a nice gesture. Ash, if one day we're reading this together, I just wanted to let you know that I will treasure this book forever. It really is pretty! I love the Staryu and Starmie background! And there's a Squirtle at the bottom of each page!

We were still trying to leave Porta Vista, but we missed our ferry. We were caught in between a feud with the Tentacool and Nestina. Ash, do you remember? She was trying to bribe us with food, vouchers and money! I felt disgusted that I was even offered such prizes under one condition: to exterminate the Tentacool. I would never stoop so low, even if I wasn't a water pokemon trainer.

I tried reasoning with that gigantic Tentacruel, and in the end, everything worked out alright. I even got a new pokemon: Horsea! I guess I'm a hypocrite now since I technically didn't "catch" it, just like you, Ash. Pikachu did a great job helping out as well! I wish I could have caught a Tentacool. They're really such majestic creatures of the sea. Those Ruby-like jewels on their head, their beauty only matches the great blue-green ocean.

As I'm writing this all down, since you were wondering when I reserve some time to jot down my adventures, we're on the boat and you're playing with a battle simulator while Brock's trying once again, to get with this girl. She is pretty, oh, Brock just got slapped. Usually, this is when I would jump in and pull him by the ears, but this is more important. It seems that you're winning. I really don't like simulators. They don't accurately predict the outcomes of a real-life battle. So don't get it over your head if you win, Ash Ketchum!

Episode 20

Dear Diary,

Ash, if you're reading this, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SCRAWNY! YOU EVEN EMPHASIZED ON IT BY SAYING _"REALLY SCRAWNY"_.

**Later that day…**

Brock didn't come back last night. We wanted to go and bring him back from Maiden's Peak, but Nurse Joy didn't let us leave. I hope he's alright. I'm so worried about him, that I can't even concentrate.

**The following night…**

We had just gotten back from the festival! It was so much fun! Brock spent the whole time moping over that maiden who turned out to be a Gastly. I was dancing with Ash and Pikachu. It seemed that Ash had a dumbfounded look on his face when he saw me with my yuntaka on. Only this time, he didn't insult me. There were Taiko drums and lanterns that were sent downstream. It was truly a gorgeous night. I had a really fun time with him.

(Sidenote: A Yunkata is a girl's version of a Kimono usually worn for festivals)

Episode 21

Dear Diary,

Right now, we're all sitting by the end of the shore. We had just parted ways with Butterfree. It was such a romantic day. We came across the Butterfree's mating site earlier. That's when Ash decided to let his Butterfree go in search for its true love. I felt bad for it because it kept getting rejected by this one pink Butterfree. Team Rocket got involved and almost ruined everything. But Ash's Butterfree saved the day! (With a little help from Pikachu…)

As I was encouraging Ash's Butterfree to fight for his true love, I started to ponder about myself. I wonder if I'll have to fight for my perfect mate. I wonder if Ash is thinking the same way. Pfft, I doubt it. Ash felt more like a father who needed to help his son find a wife. Ash was so mature today, it really surprised me. Although he was very upset when Butterfree said goodbye, he handled it well. I would be upset too if I had to give up the first pokemon that I ever caught. Don't worry, Ash. I'm sure that we'll see it again. They're going to make such cute babies.

Next stop: Saffron city.

Episode 22

Dear Diary,

For a second, I thought we were lost. We found this little girl who, for some reason, led us to Saffron city. We were tricked by Team Rocket while they were disguised as Hawaiian dancers. They said that since were the millionth visitor, we get to claim a grand prize. They led us to this warp tile area and took Pikachu! But then the little girl returned with Pikachu in her arms.

We were then teleported to the entrance of Sabrina's gym. There were these people training their telekinetic powers. When Ash faced Sabrina, it was like no other gym battle he's faced before. She used an Abra and with her eyes, was controlling it. Pikachu stood no chance, especially after Abra evolved to a Kadabra. Ash forfeited the match.

It even got worse. Instead of being teleported back to Saffron city, we were sent to the little girl's dollhouse! Brock thought that the pieces of cake were real, but when he bit into it, it turned out to only be plastic. Some strange man that we met before appeared and teleported us back to Saffron city. He warned us not to face Sabrina again, and to leave as soon as possible. Ash, being as stubborn as he is, begged and pleaded with the man to help him find a way to defeat Sabrina. That man even dropped Ash's pants and made him dance! (I swear I didn't see anything!)

Right now we're at the Pokemon center, waiting for Pikachu to fully recover. Brock went to the PokeMart to pick up the supplies that we need. Ash went to the cafeteria to pick us up dinner. Looks like we'll be traveling in the night, so my job is to prepare all of our sleeping bags. It's nice when we all work together. Well, until the next entry!

Episode 23

Dear Diary,

Right now, Ash is inside the "Tower of Terror" while Brock and I are waiting for him outside. It was very creepy before. We were hearing screams and decided to investigate. All of a sudden, the dinnerware was starting to float around. We were so freaked out that we ran outside. I guess the ghost pokemon didn't like us.

**Misty stops writing in her journal **

Misty: _:: talking to Brock: Ash is taking too long. I think we better go in see how he's doing._

Brock: That's a good idea.

Misty: Huh:: turns around ::

Brock: What's wrong, Misty?

Misty: I just thought I heard a voice…

Misty was suddenly lifted from her waist

Misty: AHHH!

Brock: MISTY!

Misty: HELP!! THE GHOST POKEMON GOT MEEEEE!!!!!!!

**After landing…**

Misty: Wait a minute! That voice… I think something terrible has happened to Ash! _:: she collected her things from the floor and ran into the tower with Brock ::_

Misty: Ash!? Pikachu:: laying out their bodies a few feet from the chandelier ::

Brock: Wake up…

Misty: Oh Ash! Can't you hear me!?

Brock: Please, say something.

Misty: Ash! Open your eyes, please Ash!

Ash :: opening his eyes :: Hi Misty…

Misty: Huh? You're alive!

Pikachu: Pika?

Brock: Pikachu!

Ash: Hey guys! Sorry to worry you.

Brock: No sweat. Glad to have you back!

Misty:: _wiping her tears :: smiles :: in mind: Thank goodness you're ok, Ash. ::_

**Just before everyone woke up in the morning…**

Ash was ok! When Brock and I found him, he was out cold. We dragged his body out and try to wake him up. I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you, Ash. Please, don't ever scare me like that again.

**Misty stopped writing in her journal, and started to wake everyone up**.


End file.
